es asi como termina
by xXx.SeTSuNa kYouRa.xXx
Summary: se que no volvera y no hay mas que pueda hacer"... fuerza, creia que era lo unico que ellos necesitaban solo un poco mas, se va con el dolor que su propia mentira le regalo yunokiXhihara
1. es asi como termina?

ni la historia ni los personajes (tragicamente!!) son mios y hago sta hist sin animo d lucro alguno solo x falta d que hacer espero les guste ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Era la ultima, si esa debía ser la ultima lagrima que recorrería la suavidad de su rostro y le haría mirarle en su mente una vez mas, sonriéndole, con la misma calidez con que lograba sonreír a cualquiera que cruzara su camino, mas aunque prometió que seria aquella la ultima prueba de su tristeza bien sabia que era una promesa tan frágil como las fuerzas que buscaba en su corazón para olvidarle, y era solo porque nunca hubo entre ellos nada diferente a lo que pudiera haber con alguna otra persona, sabia bien que no encontraría jamás, para el, ese brillo tan único que le había regalado el amor al dorado de sus ojos, levanto su mano hasta tocar su pecho ahí estaba otra vez, su corazón parecía detenerse victima del dolor de no saberse suyo, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, cerrando sus ojos aparecía nuevamente esa mágica mirada llena de la belleza que siempre regala el guardar una ilusión , y en un murmullo, que solo en sus pensamientos resonaba con el dolor único de sentir arrebatado todo cuanto sueñas, sin desdibujar la encantadora sonrisa de su rostro su mejor amigo la llamaba …kahoko… ese nombre creaba estragos en su alma, ¿Quién, que no entregara cada uno de sus pensamientos a es hombre podía ganar todo lo que para él significaba ser alguien? Ser alguien… no ser quien su familia esperaba, ni siquiera ser quien el mundo creía que pudiera ser, porque no solo ser quien era Hino Kahoko para el trompetista…y aun aquel deseo se convertía en un caos para si mismo, como podía solo desear ser alguien mas, no podía tener sentido alguno, porque nadie y de eso se había convencido, nadie podía soportar, amar a Hihara Kazuki como lo había hecho él

- yunoki-kun ese es nuestro vuelo- el joven al que llamaban trataba de alejarse de aquello que ocupaba su mente, miraba agradecido a la persona que le avisaba que el momento de partir se encontraba ya mas cerca, su gesto desprendía la amabilidad de siempre en su sonrisa, el rastro de aquellos cristales llenos de su tristeza había desaparecido ya de la tersa piel de sus mejillas y sus ojos enmarcaban solo la decepción ya tan característica en él hacia algún tiempo, al tiempo que se levantaba se daba cuenta que no podía solo dejar aun lado todo lo que en su mente y alma aguardaba por tortúrale una vez mas, pero su mirada se perdía a la vista de cualquiera dejando solo para si el reflejo de su melancolía al entregarse a sus sentimientos

- yunoki…- la voz resonó en cada centímetro de espacio en el pasillo que recorría, siendo llevada hasta la inquieta alma del dueño de aquel nombre, quien pudo sentir su corazón acelerase tras reconocer al dueño de tan bello sonar, pronunciando su nombre, no pudo mas que detener su andar, sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo, y parecía que su respiración se acompasaba a los desbocados sonidos de su pecho

- yunoki-senpai…- fue talvez el impacto mas duro que hubiera recibido, tan solo de reconocer la voz que acompañaba aquel sueño, descubrió como el dolor es capaz de nublar en el alma el deseo de estar con quien se ama, la ilusión de amar te hace vivir y volar tan alto, pero solo puedes descubrirlo cuando sabes la herida que caer puede causar al saberte no correspondido, todas esas ganas de girar y mirarle una vez mas desaparecieron, correr y no pensar mas que en abrazarle aun teniendo que decir adiós, ahora el aludido solo podía padecer esa debilidad que le hacia desear caer, arrodillarse y esperar que tal decepción se fuera, pero era realmente esa la única opción de Yunoki Azuma, bien sabia que no, con impulso, y una vana fuerza que no pudo explicarse, reanudo el andar de sus pasos, con el unido deseo de alejarse, la entrada del avión no estaba ya lejos mas al entrar las primeras notas de una hermosa melodía en la trompeta fueron su adiós.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ huy!!! espero le haya gustado bueno es una historia para la q me inspiro por eso de los concursos en la prepa pero bueno tenia muchas ganas de algo d esta pareja q a mi q amo el yaoi me fascina espero q quien lo lea deje algun review por que me gustaria continuarla pero no prometo muchi jiji en fin opinen va!! gracias y byebye!! 


	2. se va

pese a que dude hacer algo mas para esta historia salio de mi y mas que una continuacion es un momento paralelo al primer capitulo que era lo que pasaba por la mente del otro joven protagonista de mi pareja ideal kazuki

el peso de la ausencia y del nunca mas, eso es lo que quiero demostrar, espero les guste

* * *

No, no, no, no era esa la nota, sus manos no respondían a su deseo de entonar y cada uno de sus intentos eran vanos, vacios y sin sentido, sentía sus manos temblar, sus piernas flaquear y en su pecho no había lugar para la calma, no, no, no, no había manera de convertir sus sollozos en melodía, así como tampoco podría convertir su tristeza en fuerza, que estúpido al creer que…

_- ¿Kazuki?-_ ningún sonido respondió a esa manera de llamarlo, y solo por una razón, esa no era la voz que deseaba escuchar, porque esa voz no hacia a su corazón disfrutar de la calidez de las palabras mas dulces siempre dedicadas a el, que importaba si aquel era su nombre al solo deseaba su tan común …hihara…, ahora no le quedaba mas que padecer aquella pena que bien pensaba merecía, cerro sus ojos hace ya rato que las lagrimas habían ganado la batalla a sus fuerzas, que importaba quien era solo deseaba que se fuera, pero la realidad le llevaba lejos de sus deseos, su novia, preocupada se acercaba a el _– kazuki por favor ya es suficiente- _ella le miraba, su rostro reflejando el brillo del sol saliente sobre su mejilla, en cada espacio en que las lagrimas habían dibujado su camino, su rostro hacia gala de la pena en su corazón, no había mas sentimientos que la tristeza enmarcado en el semblante del trompetista, la chica llevo su mano hasta la mejilla del peliverde intentando así que las lagrimas dejaran de caer, el instrumento en la mano del joven cayó, con poca fuerza la misma mano detuvo el intento de la pelirroja por secar sus lagrimas.

_- Kaho, no-_ que se detuviera, que se alejara, aquellas dos palabras encerraban el deseo del chico de la soledad a la que el mismo se orillo, culpa, era todo con lo que cargaba y todo cuanto merecía, por callar una vez mas, por no demostrarle a su amigo que deseaba estar a su lado, que quería que se quedara, que nunca se fuera, no lo sentía necesario, pero no había nada mas allá que pudiera hacer, como le pediría que no se fuera, con que motivo le retendría a su lado con que excusa que solo el miedo a su verdadera soledad a su mundo sin la melodía mas bella que le había acompañado desde que comenzó su sueño en aquella escuela de música

-_ ¿porque no kazuki? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me permites detener esto, detener tu llanto? ¿Por qué?-_ si ¿Por qué? Lo mismo bien podría preguntarse el ¿Por qué no lo detuve? ¿Por qué el no deseaba que lo detuviera? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo a tiempo?, sus lagrimas no se detuvieron mas y bañaron en tristeza su rostro, la imagen de su dolor se apoderaba de todo, sentía la mano de la chica deslizarse tras el camino que tomaba cada lagrima, ¿porque no podía importarle la preocupación de su novia?, fue lo que siempre busco o no era así, ahora la chica que quería amar le correspondía de la misma forma, se lo demostraba en ese instante, pero aquello no llenaba ya su alma con la felicidad que alguna vez espero, sentía en su pecho el vacio de su realidad, todo se transformaba en su interior y la verdad nunca peso tanto sobre sus hombros, poco a poco su fuerza desapareció pues en un instante se dio cuenta que su vida nunca volvería a estar llena que nunca volvería aquella sonrisa en la que el cariño y apoyo se mostraba implícito acompañado de su mirada siempre serena, miradas, sonrisas que poseían un brillo único que regalaba el ignorado cariño del joven hermano de los yunoki, poco a poco, cada instante a su lado que guardaran los recuerdos del peliverde se llenaban de la melancolía de lo fugaz, de lo que no vuelve, pocos instantes sin el demostraban la valía de todos los años que disfruto a su lado, que mas había ahora que solo el recuerdo y el peso del verdadero significado de todos esos momentos, la calma, la serenidad en su vida, la armonía en su melodía. Todo aquello lo llevaría un avión a Inglaterra, hacia una escuela que se desharía del talento del joven en el arte del entonar, lo alejaría de la felicidad que descubrieron y compartieron juntos, todo eso pasaría y el no haría nada para cambiarlo, no mas que llorar y aceptarlo, como èl supo hacerlo, pues ese fue su deseo, ocultarlo y dejar que solo sucediera, si a yonoki no le importaba dejarle ¿Qué podía hacer el para evitarlo?... inesperado pero entre tanto dolor una sola melodía atrapaba la atención de los dos presentes, quienes separándose de sus pensamientos, eran cautivados por la hermosa pieza que les regalaba el pequeño aparato colocado sobre el piano de aquella sala de ensayo. "Vocalise" pieza del maestro Rachmaninov, elegante, sutil, bella y llena de armonía, perfecta para anunciarle todo mensaje que llegara del flautista para el.

_"Parto al medio día, lo siento_

_Yunoki"_

El joven sin mas lagrimas para llorar pudo notar la pequeña intención en el mensaje, miro con ansiedad la hora que mostraba el reloj del mismo teléfono, marcaba las 10:53 -al medio día- repitió para si el joven y no hubo ni una palabra mas, coloco el pequeño aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, recogió con el cuidado merecido el instrumento que la tristeza había arrebatado de sus manos, tras guardarlo en su estuche, con un primer paso siguieron mas y mas que no se detenían con un destino único, el joven no vacilo ni se detuvo un solo segundo, pese a que tras el salía una decidida violinista aun extrañada por sus acciones un taxi les llevo hasta donde deseaban llegar, el conductor apurado logro un insignificante tiempo para la distancia que recorrió pero aun no garantizaba que el joven lograra su deseo, su paso se acelero y corrió sin dudar en su búsqueda

Pudo verle, pero no pudo detenerle…

"Serenade"- Franz Schubert

Esa fue su despedida

Que estúpido al creer… que nunca se iría de su lado

* * *

bueno en realidad es algo cursi y un poco intenso tirandole a meloso pero bueno son mis ides locas de lo que me encantaria se diera entre estos dos espero que quienes lo lean se den tambien el chance de opinar quien sabe a ala mejor me inspiran y pueda continuar con algo creo que si es posible ademas de que disfruto mucho haciendo cosas de estos personajes que tanto me gustan bueno si lo leen opinen!! dejen algun review diganme q stoy tocada q esto es imposible o que les gusto q siga lo que sea pero comenten va!!

gracias y byebye!! ^.^


End file.
